


Bunk Door Notes

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson's birthday, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Letters, Notes, Post Season 01, Prompt Fic, Skye and her Huge Crush on Coulson, skoulsonfest2k14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye slips a note under Coulson's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Not exactly shippy because this is something I want to develop. Sorry! But please read into it all you can. ;)
> 
> Written (last-minute, I'm leaving for the holidays) for the skoulsonfest2k14.  
> It's actually for the August 31st prompt (wrote the fic in like 20 minutes because I just realized that I won't have internet access then, so, posting in advance. I apologize. Another rushed fic. Maybe that's just a character trait of mine?).
> 
> "Prompt" is [FREE THEME]. :)

Coulson woke to someone trying to push a piece of paper under his door.  
It read,

"GOOD MORNING, A.C.   
HAPPY BIRTHDAY. (I KNOW NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW, BUT SORRY, YOU KNOW I READ ALL THE FILES. I EVEN KNOW ROMANOV'S REAL HAIR COLOUR.) JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU I THINK FURY ABSOLUTELY MADE THE RIGHT CHOICE. I KNOW I JUST EARNED MY BADGE AND TECHNICALLY I DON'T EVEN HAVE THAT ANYMORE BUT JUST WANTED TO SAY I HOPE NOT EVERYTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE NOW THAT SHIELD IS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT. I'M STILL ALL BEHIND FINDING OUT ABOUT WHAT THE ALIEN GOO DID TO US AND WHERE IT CAME FROM EXACTLY. COULSON, I KNOW THIS IS SILLY BUT JEMMA KEEPS TELLING ME A DIRECTOR HAS SO MANY DUTIES THAT WE WON'T SEE MORE OF YOU THAN WE DID WITH FURY AND HE REALLY SUCKED AT THE WHOLE JOB. I MEAN I KNOW YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH WHO'D EVER BE ABLE TO SUCK AT THEIR JOB EXCEPT FOR, LET'S SAY, IF YOU WERE A BIRTHDAY PARTY CLOWN, BUT I MEAN ... FURY WAS JUST A DEUS EX MACHINA. I WANNA KEEP THE FRIEND I MADE WHEN SAID FRIEND MADE ME LEAVE THE RISING TIDE, THE FRIEND I REALIZED I'D REALLY MADE WHEN HE SAVED MY LIFE BY INJECTING ME WITH EXTRA-TERRESTRIAL STUFF.  
IF I WERE JEMMA, I'D BE AFRAID YOU'RE GOING TO FIRE ME FROM AN INSTITUTION THAT TECHNICALLY DOESN'T EXIST AT THE MOMENT, BUT YOU SHARED YOUR CEREAL BAR WITH ME, SO I GUESS THERE IS HOPE :)  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN. COFFEE'S ON THE TABLE AND A SLICE OF CAKE IS ON THE FRIDGE (I STOLE IT FROM KOENIG'S PRIVATE STUFF).  
SKYE"

When Skye got back from going to the supermarket with Jemma, there was a small note slipped under her own bunk door.

"SKYE,  
PARTNERS DON'T FIRE THEIR PARTNER.  
CAKE WAS DELICIOUS. THANK YOU.  
PHIL."

And she couldn't help but whispering an extremely cheerful "yay" as she closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.  
> This is kind of #celebratingskye, but I just wanted to write some very short fluff, and this fic seemed to be the right one to add said very short fluff to.

They had just returned from a pretty messy mission. She was covered in dirt, every body part hurting (she finally understood what people meant by 'my hair hurts'), the tac vest sticking to her because the messiest things obviously always had to happen _in fucking July_.

She banged her bunk door shut, leaning heavily against the frame inside. Not that she was all too seriously hurt, they were just scratches, but vibrating things usually drained all her energy. Water and sugar, she thought, dragging herself into the shower. Tiptoeing out of the bathroom again afterwards in her towel, she noticed a neglected little piece of paper next to her door. Careful not to drip onto the familiar handwriting, she read,

"SKYE,  
I KNOW TODAY SUCKED, AND I KNOW YOU'D DEFINITELY RATHER HAVE WANTED TO SPEND THE DAY DIFFERENTLY, BUT SAVING THE WORLD IS KIND OF OUR LINE OF WORK I GUESS. ESPECIALLY WHEN THE MISSION'S ABOUT HYDRA. YOU KNOW WHAT MARIA TELLS ME HAS BEEN GOING ON WITH REGARDS TO USING THE REFUGEE SITUATION IN EUROPE AS POLITICAL BAIT, AND YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO FROM WHICH CORNER THAT WIND IS BLOWING FROM. I KNOW IT MAY NOT LOOK LIKE IT RIGHT NOW, BUT I'VE COME TO EXPECT EVIL OF HUGE DIMENSIONS EVER SINCE WE FACED A PLOTTED INHUMANS WAR AND THE CIVIL WAR OF NEW YORK.  
WHAT I WAS GOING TO WRITE THOUGH IS THAT I THINK YOU MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN WHAT DAY IT IS. LET ME RETURN A FAVOUR AND DRAW YOUR ATTENTION TO YOUR BEDSIDE DRAWER. I KNOW THERE MIGHT NOT BE TIME FOR ADEQUATE CELEBRATIONS, BUT TAKE THIS AS A SMALL RECONCILIATION OFFER FOR TODAY.  
PHIL" 

She smiled and walked over to her bed. Sitting down, she carefully pulled the drawer open, revealing a small paper plate with an orange glazed donut on it, the flowery napkin beside it showing a quick doodle of a small lit candle and the words, "HAPPY 27." There was this tiny, strange, and very warm feeling inside her somewhere again as she pretended to blow out the candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much needed mid-season hiatus fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like :)

"PHIL,  
I KNOW IT'S NONE OF MY BUSINESS SO I GUESS YOU COULD JUST AS WELL IGNORE THIS, BUT I THINK YOU MIGHT BE … A LITTLE TOO CAUGHT UP IN MISSION-RELATED THINGS TO FOCUS ON YOURSELF A BIT. BECAUSE I THINK THAT'S WHAT YOU NEED. I WON'T TELL YOU TO TAKE SOME TIME OFF BECAUSE THAT WOULD PROBABLY TURN OUT TO BE AS FRUITFUL AS TELLING MAY THAT, BUT JUST – TAKE CARE. I DON'T CARE ABOUT TIE KNOTS BUT DON'T THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT YOU TIED YOUR TIE WRONG FOR THIS AFTERNOON'S MEETING. I'M NOT TELLING YOU TO MAKE YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE. I'M JUST TRYING TO SAY THAT I CAN SEE THAT YOU'RE STRUGGLING AND THAT I DON'T WANT YOU TO THINK THAT IT GOES UNNOTICED. I WON'T OFFER TO TIE YOUR TIES BECAUSE I SUCK AT DOING THAT. BUT I'M OFFERING MAC AND CHEESE AT MY BUNK TOMORROW EVENING. IN CASE YOU LIKE MAC AND CHEESE. IF YOU HAPPEN NOT TO LIKE MAC AND CHEESE, LET ME KNOW, I'LL PLAY ALL MY CONTACTS AND HAVE YOU TRANSFERRED TO SOMEPLACE WHERE PEOPLE DON'T WORSHIP MAC AND CHEESE."

It made him smile more than anything had made him smile during these past few weeks.

"I CAN ONLY ASSUME YOU SLIPPED THE MAC AND CHEESE INVITATION UNDER MY DOOR, THERE WAS NO NAME ON IT. I ACCEPT, ON ONE CONDITION: I CAN BRING SOME GRENADIAN NUTMEG. I PROMISE IT'S GOING TO PROVIDE A WHOLE NEW ANGLE FOR WORSHIPPING MAC AND CHEESE.   
YES, I GOT FRUSTRATED WITH MY TIES. ESPECIALLY THE WINDSOR KNOT IS GIVING ME A HARD TIME. YOU'RE THE FIRST PERSON TO SAY ANYTHING, THOUGH, SO I'LL ASSUME MY TIES STILL PASS AS SOCIALLY ACCEPTABLE.  
SHOULD I BRING ANYTHING ELSE?"

She straight-out chuckled at his note. Especially since it was written on the back of a fancy invitation card from Coulson's tailor for a new tie collection champagne event.

"I'LL TELL YOU A SECRET: YOU KNOW WHAT IS ALSO SOCIALLY ACCEPTABLE? NO TIES. :) AND AN OPEN FIRST SHIRT BUTTON.  
IF YOU COULD BRING SOME BEER OR WINE OR FRUIT JUICE (I MEAN IN CASE FRUIT JUICE IS YOUR JAM? I'M IN ALL THE WAY), I'D CONSIDER WORSHIPPING YOU, TOO. HOPE MY LEGENDARY MAC AND CHEESE ISN'T GOING TO GET JEALOUS, THOUGH."

Admittedly, she started feeling silly after having checked the front of her bunk several times (less then twenty times! more than ten, though). On the other hand, it didn't even take him more than half an hour to reply. He was probably checking his door, too. The thought made her grin. 

Her heart was sort of beating in her throat when she heard him pass a piece of paper under her door. She briefly considered opening it and confronting him but dismissed the thought as soon as she was done thinking it.

"WELL, I DO PULL OFF A CHARMING OPEN FIRST SHIRT BUTTON, I HOPE THAT WON'T BE WHAT HER MAJESTY QUEEN OF MAC, & CHEESE WILL CONSIDER AN ATTACK ON THE JEALOUSY FRONT.   
AMARONE DELLA VALPOLICELLA, GIOVANNO GIOTTO, '07?"

She slipped him a doodle of an ornamented crown before going to discuss groceries with Billy:  
"I TOLD YOU: YOUR JAM. :)  
FEEL FREE TO BE LATE. OR NOT.  
YOURS TRULY"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! :)   
> ... and thanks for the skoulsonfest! <3
> 
> I plan on continuing this. :) Tell me what you think!


End file.
